Luz de Noche
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: "Sí, tienes razón, tú eres la que muere…" Replicó Jacob mirándome a los ojos. Su expresión no era la mejor "sin embargo, yo soy el que vive, lo que es más difícil" y luego desapareció dejándome sin palabras.
1. Imprimación

Disclaimer_: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el restito es solo mío._

Summary: _"Sí, tienes razón, tú eres la que muere…" Replicó Jacob mirándome a los ojos. Su expresión no era la mejor "sin embargo, yo soy el que vive, lo que es más difícil" y luego desapareció dejándome sin palabras._

* * *

><p><strong>Luz de Noche<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Imprimación<strong>

* * *

><p>El alba se asomaba entre las colinas, la luz del sol alumbraba mis ojos lobunos que se acostumbraron al instante a tal cantidad de luminosidad.<p>

Mi pelaje blanco brillo como nieve recién caída del cielo nublado. Y aún que fuera toda esta majestuosa belleza, desagradaba el momento en que me convertí y toda mi existencia, odiaba este cuerpo de licántropo, detestaba no poder ser una humana común y corriente… y para variar la única mujer lobo.

Incomodo de cómo me miran los chicos cuando se ahí que salir de fase para poder ponernos nuestras ropa e ir a casa. Y ahora que los vampiros no vegetarianos fueron extinguidos de nuestro territorio, los vegetarianos vienen a interrumpir con la paz y tranquilidad de la Reservas, la Push y Forks. Que más quisiera yo no ser esta cosa peluda que tanto me da asco, poder caminar en dos precisos pies por toda mi vida y no de vez en cuando con cuatro patas peludas y blancas.

Corro, corro por que desearía escapar de todo esto que me tiene atada al mundo, atada a esta bestia de lobo blanco y grande. Para mi más grande desgracia es una orden de Alfa ser parte de la manada. Escapar si puedo, pero no debo ni quiero. Lo único que me divierte de este trabajo es… matar vampiros, muchos vampiros. Mi gran obsesión, la que nunca dejare de hacer, por que esos seres sin vida no merecen seguir en la tierra, es mejor que desaparezcan del planeta… por y para siempre.

"_Bella. Deja de hacer tonterías y regresa, tenemos que recordarle el tratado a los Cullen ._Ese… era Sam, Alfa de la manada, se supone que yo debería de serlo, pero renuncie al puesto, ya que no quería ser esto. Él es una gran lobo negro, imprimado de Emily, una chica hermosa, peo en su caso enmarcaban tres horrible cicatrices de lobo.

"_Ya voy", _respondo sin ganas. Reanudé mi marcha, pero esta vez al lado contrario del que ya estaba corriendo, ahora, en dirección a la línea divisora. _"¿Por qué ahí que recodarles siempre el tratado? Yo que sepa ellos tienen tan buena memoria como nosotros"._

"_Es nuestro deber como manada", _respondió en un gran gruñido _"No podemos arriesgarnos a que muerdan a un humano. No deseo una pelea entre especies… puede salir con muchos lastimados y además de que el peligroso._

"_Bien, lo que tú digas" ._No deseaba luchar, menos con el Alfa.

Seguí corriendo.

Odiaba la idea de estar cerca de vampiros y no poder despellejarlos con mis dientes largos y filudos. El maldito tratado me quitaba todos esos lujos de muerte a los fríos que el corazón no les late. Imposible que lleguen a sentir dolor por sus desmembramientos o sientan algo por alguien alguna vez en su larga y endemoniada vida de porquería. Estos fríos tienen los ojos dorados por la misma razón en que son vegetarianos, la sangre de animal se los mantiene de esa forma tan horripilante.

Yo era un lobo por culpa de esas cosas sin vida, los genes licántropos se me activaron, al igual que todos los demás, cuando un gran clan de vampiros normales paso matando y mordiendo todo a su paso, lo genes fueron rápidos en reaccionar, la cantidad de gente muerta fue increíble, al parecer mi padre aun investiga algunos casos para disimular un poco.

Otra cosa que me dio este gen y que odio sin conocer como era verdaderamente, es mi padre, un hombre que desconozco ya que se que Charlie y Reneé me adoptaron cuando era un bebé, mi madre murió en un accidente y mi padre desapareció al poco tiempo, al parecer no soporto estar sin su imprimada, si es que se imprimo de ella. Entonces mis dos padres adoptivos saben lo del gen licántropo y el peligro que corre su hija estando por estos parajes… ¿Pero al quien le importa?

Llegué al lugar de reunión, los vampiros nos esperaban al otro lado, como siempre, ahora eran ocho, por lo que decían las leyendas al parecer solo eran cuatro, pero el numero a aumentado durante los siglos y eso simplemente es peligroso, por lo menos si deciden contraatacar a la manada de Sam, a mis hermanos… ¡Que blasfemia!... se supone que los vampiros, por lo que dicen las películas sobre ellos, no pueden sobrevivir sin sangre humana, me convierto en loba y resulta que me encuentro con unos vegetarianos que pueden sobrevivir con sangre de animales que se pasean por estos parajes.

Todos los de la manada se encontraban mirando ferozmente a los fríos. Y yo, como siempre, legando de última, como siempre perdiéndome toda la acción de los acontecimientos.

Uno de los pálidos sin vida, con pelo rubio, bien peinado para atrás y con una sonrisa serena dio un paso en nuestra dirección. Nada paso, todos quietos. Sus ojos dorados, como lo de todos los demás, nos miraban con detenimiento. Dio otro paso y mi cuerpo se tensó al máximo al sentir tan amenaza que no dejaba de acercarse, solo mi corazón se encontraba en pleno movimiento.

Todos gruñeron a excepción de mí, lo de que me arrepentí luego.

—Buenas tardes —saludo

¿Ya se paso la hora de almuerzo?

—Creo que alguno ya debe de conocerme, soy Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia —Indicó a todos y su dedo se detuvo a una hembra—; Esme —esa tenía la cara en forma de corazón y una cara con movimientos maternales. Lo tomo de la mano y lo miro con amor—, Edward —un chico guapo dio un paso, su pelo era cobrizo y su sonrisa torcida—, Emmett —era fortachón, como si cada día fuera al gimnasio para ejercitar esos músculos y una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara—, Rosalie —esa era más seria, su cara mostraba puro odio. Eso me gustaba. Ella no se movió, solo se dedico a mirarnos—, Alice —una pequeña duende apareció saltando a sus espaldas y con el pelo corto terminado en punta nos saludo a todos con una sonrisa y un gesto de manos—, Jasper —demasiado serio y sin expresión en su rostro— y Jacob.

Pose mis ojos sobre el último, se encontraba apoyado sobre un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho bien formado, su pelo era negro y brillaba como estrellas en el cielo de noche, estaba cortado y totalmente despeinado a un estilo rebelde. El color de su piel era un tostado pálido, pero aun se notaba demasiado la dureza y frialdad de esta… y sus ojos, al mirar sus ojos como dorados como perlas de oro… el mundo dejo de girar, los segundos se convirtieron en años, todo lo demás dejo de ser hermoso comparado con lo que tenía en frente. Era como una siega mirando por primera vez el sol.

Todo mi amor hacía las demás personas se convirtió en un pequeño gramo comparado con el amor que ahora me invadía cada célula de mi ser. Ya nada se encontraba en total sentido excepto por aquella magnifica escultura de hielo, solo él era algo en estos momentos… la vida y destino estaban tratando en mi contra.

"_No nos interesa" ,_gruñí. Intentando en no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar y que cambiaría radicalmente mi vida. Los de la manada, por suerte, no tomaron en cuenta la gran atracción que se creo la imprimación en mi cabeza.

El chupasangre llamado _Edward_ me miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó con ironía—. No tienes por que ser así, no hemos matado a ninguno de tus hermanos —me encontré confundida, toda confundida—. Puedo leer las mentes —arreglo él al ver mi confusión— y la tuya por lo menos me esta hablando en el oído. No debes de sorprenderte… que yo sepa lo que piensas.

"_No te metas en mi mente" ,_refuté casi en un grito desesperado ¿Y si notaba mi imprimación?... Di un paso en su dirección posando una postura de pelea. El se pudo en defensa y poco tiempo los restantes vampiros llegaron a protegerlo… Incluyendo a ese… vampiro _"¡Salte! Esto es entre él y yo"._

"_Bella ¡Para!" _Dijo en tono de Alfa Sam. Tal era el tono que todos notaron que era una orden echa y derecha. Rompí mis defensas rápidamente. Todos los de la manada, que se pusieron tensos cuando me protegí, se relajaron como perros bien entrenados y los chupasangres hicieron lo mismo. Más el de pelo negro brilloso no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos… y eso… era incomodo. Me sonroje, junto con una pizca de rabia que aun quedaba gravada en fuego dentro de mi mente.

Sin dejar de mirarlo me senté en mis cuartos traseros… Y… Espere… A que alguien diera la primera e interesante palabra. Sam se disculpo por mi carácter y mis intenciones de matarlos. Guarde silencio, aún que muy dentro de mi reclamaba sin parar.

"_Solo hemos venido a recordarles las leyes del tratado" ,e_l lee mentes tradujo lo que dijo Sam mentalmente y el señor cara de seamos amigos asintió con la cabeza como si el hablar no le fuera posible ¡Demonios! Si que detestaba a esas cosas. _"No pueden morder a ningún humano, no se puede atravesar la línea divisora y no podrán lastimar a uno de los nuestros como nosotros a uno de los suyos"._

La sanguijuela traductora lo tradujo.

—Bien —respondió—. Lo tendremos en cuenta —miró a su colección de vampiros… Edward me gruño y yo de vuelta. Sentí una mirada sobre mi, pero no le hice caso—. Es hora de irnos, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer —, Miro al lindo vampiro, lo mire y me percate de que desviaba la mirada de algo que hace poco vio—. Hasta luego —Y todos se alejaron a su velocidad máxima por el bosque de Forks.

Todos guardaron silencio… por unos míseros segundos… desgraciadamente.

"_¿Por lo menos no puedes comportarte un poco mejor?... ¿Acaso quieres una guerra entre especies para que todos mueran y por fin seas feliz? Yo no fui el que te hizo esto Bella, ni tampoco otro de la manada, así que no nos pongas en peligro… es una orden. Tienes que aprender a controlarte mejor, ellos son más que nosotros" _,no tome en cuentas sus montones y montones de excusas que me hacía para no meterlos en problemas, en verdad no me interesaba. No me agradaba que me regañaran y regañaran todo lo que me queda del día. Nadie de la manada entendía como era que todo esto de la licantropía me afectaba de mil formas diferentes.

Salí corriendo, yo era la más grande y rápida de todos, —Se que suena egocéntrico pero era verdad— la licantropía raramente no le afecto a mi cuerpo humano, no soy más alta ni se me ha desarrollado rápidamente el cuerpo como si tomara asteroides, los brazos los tengo un poco más fuerte y la piel algo más oscura, pero eso no más, nada de gran importancia. Antes mi piel era blanca, tanto que se parecía a la de los vampiros y eso si que era terrorífico.

Me agradaba mi yo anterior, aun que no era perfecto, peo me agradaba. Mi cuerpo, desde que me transforme por primera vez, cambia solo una poco todos los días, pero tan insignificante que no se tomaba en cuenta.

Llegué a mi casa y detrás de los árboles me vestir con las prendas que siempre dejaba atada detrás de mi tobillo, para no romperlas o ensuciarlas demasiados en todo el día que la pasaba como lobo. Me arregle mi pelo que me llegaba hasta el inicio de la espalda, ya que no se podía tenerlo muy largo como lobo, ya que eso le afectaba al animal. Entre a mi hogar. Nadie se encontraba en su vació interior.

Oscuro y tenebroso.

Olisqué un poco el aire para asegurarme de que nada raro le pasaba, si algo no encajaba como debería ser… nada… de nuevo. Entro con seguridad. Subo las escaleras sin ganas, porque —Como ya dije— ¡Mi vida es un asco!

Entre a mi pieza, una ventana ligeramente abierta para que dejara entrar un poco de aire al lugar oscuro. Paredes azules claros, con un cuadro de un lobo en una montaña y un par de decoraciones más, mi cama con la cabecera pegada a la pared que esta al lado de la puerta de entrada. Una cámara nueva que se posa sobre el escritorio que ocupa mi computador, en el cual tengo mi gran diario de vida, se que es algo cursi, pero escribir sobre lo que pasa en mi cabeza es algo emocionante. Un espejo grande que ha puesto mi madre, y un gran librero casi repletos de libros de todos los tipos y formas. Me encanta leer, pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¡Joder! —le pegó a la pared que se encuentra a un lado, sin mucha fuerza, le pego con toda la rabia contenida desde que lo vi a él apoyado sobre un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada seria. Ese hermoso y único vampiro… Justo lo que disfruto de mi vida se echa a perder por la imprimación, esas cosas que es más fuerte que el amor a primera vista, y me toca con él… que se notaba tan serio, como si lo único que le importara en la vida fuera esa familia de chupasangres ¡¿Y de que me preocupo yo?

Me desvestí y luego me puse mi pijama nuevo. Aun que fuera tempranas horas de la tarde. Necesitaba dormir, el turno me agotaba un poco, ya que los lobos no se cansaban. Y ahora tenía un reciente problema, la imprimación… Me acosté y mire al techo… Me imprimé de un vampiro, al cual le tengo odio y a todos los de su especie, no puedo mirarlo bien, lo asqueo si me toca la piel con la suya fría como el hielo, no deseo que me toque… pero, deseo con toda mi alma, al mismo tiempo, que haga todo lo que quiera conmigo y mi cuerpo… por que yo ya era totalmente suya… de algún modo…

No se en que parte de mis cavilaciones, hora o minuto del día caí dormida entre sabanas de color blanco y morado, pero Morfeo me dio uno de sus grandes abrazos que desconectaban mi mente de cualquier cosa que me rodeaba, hasta de mi propia mente. Solo tengo el vago recuerdo de que los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de mi pieza y la iluminaban por toda su estancia. Me senté en mi cama, ligeramente desconcertada, era raro, muy raro, que hubiera sol en Forks ¿Querrá decir que ahí buenas noticias?... Tal vez. Y esa era que hoy no tendría turno, pues hice los dos ayer y todo para mi estaba un poco mejor, no del todo, solo un poco… solo saldría y trataría de disfrutar del instituto.

Me pongo lo primero que veo en el armario, algo que sea abrigado para ocultar mi temperatura ya que el frió no es mi mejor amigo, pero no mi enemigo. Mi cuerpo al ponérmela, ya que frío era imposible sentir, mi temperatura era de cuarenta grados, o puede que un poco más.

Saqué de mi armario lo primero que mis ojos pudieron divisar como prenda para el día, me la coloque en un tiempo record y baje a tomar desayuno. Me serví solo un poco de leche con cereal, era poco para una loba, pero no quería comer más, si necesitaba comer más ya que el transformarse gastaba muchas energías además de estar corriendo todo el día, pero yo quería seguir siendo lo más humana posible. Cuando termine salí corriendo a mi hermosa camioneta y me subí para partirla de una… En poco tiempo me encontraba estacionando mi Chevy roja en el aparcamiento del instituto.

Me bajo con mi mochila llena de mis libros y cosas que algunas veces traigo de más. Empecé a caminar en dirección hacía la entrada, a medio camino dos amigas vinieron en mi búsqueda o compañía, Ángela y Jessica, mis dos amigas, Jessica daba saltitos mientras sonreía y aplaudía como niña loca, Ángela solo daba una tímida sonrisa mientras caminaba con total naturalidad. Y detrás de ellas, divise a mi amigo… Mike… el cual caminaba tranquilo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, ojala no sea que me quiera conquistar de nuevo… ni siquiera de nuevo, nunca lo logro y nadie nunca lo lograra, ni menos esta imprimación que me tiene dando vuelta la cabeza como loca de remate.

Me sonrojé por su penetrante y dura mirada. Por suerte mi piel, al estar más oscura, provoco que no se notara… una cosa buena.

—¡Bella! —llamo Jess en un saludo rebosante de alegría mientras se acomodaba a mi lado y de Ángela, que le gano en llegar y camino con nosotras a la entrada, la cual ya se encontraba en cima de nosotros en poco rato y por ultimo a nuestras espaldas— ¿Cómo estas? —iba a contestar, pero su emoción me dejo callada, era mucho mejor dejarle soltar todo eso que la tenia tan urgida y dando saltitos pequeños de emociones— ¿Sabes la buena nueva? —negué, como ya dije, era mejor no hablar—, pues… han llegado alumnos nuevos ¡En las últimas semanas! ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo ya vi a uno y puedo decir que es increíblemente guapo, pero al parecer ya le gusta una chica… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —lo medito por unos segundos increíblemente cortos— Jacob Cullen —me tensé al tiempo que algo en mi pecho quemaba.

Iba a decir algo, pero ni siquiera pude abrir la boca cuando Ángela hablo:

—Si, los he visto igual. Puede que todos tengan novio ya Jessica, así que no te ilusiones, yo he visto a varios con sus parejas, lo que es extraño por que son de la misma familia —era raro, nunca escuche hablar a Ángela de esa forma, naturalmente era Jessica la que se fijaba en esas cosas sin sentido.

—Espero que este año tengan un chico para cada una chicas —le dije para que no se decayeran por su gran derrota. Los que yo sabia era que Jessica le gustaba Mike y que a Ángela, Ben, pero ninguna de las dos lo dice… al parecer se callaran por el resto de sus vidas humanas.

Una vida que desearía tener.

—Si eso es lo que espero —dijo Jessica mirando a Mike que recién se reunía con nosotras— ¡Hola Mike!

– Hola Jessica, Hola Bella, Hola Ángela – Saludo a cada una – ¿Qué cuentan? – Curioseo mientras arqueaba un poco ambas cejas.

—¿Conoces a los Cullen? —pregunte. Él asintió —, pues las chicas se emocionaron al saber que ellos son de este instituto y trataran de quedarse con uno – Me rió irónicamente – Apuesto que no lo consiguen – Moleste – Aun que intentar no cuesta para nada.

—¡Bella! —reclamaron ambas al unísono.

Me reí.

Divertida por todo esto y por que estaba mejorando notablemente mis estados de ánimos, olvidándome de todo lo que estaba pasando con mi cabeza y por una vez desde la imprimación era rueda de locura empezaba a dejar de girar, para tranquilizarse un poco y ser cordial, normal como cualquier locura que ahí en la vida.

Entre en la sala de clases, ahora me tocaba biología, pero vana fue mi felicidad cuando entre y vi que mi puesto tenia un acompañante, no era cual quiera acompañante que encontrarías en un restaurante o se podría a hablar contigo al ver que uno se encuentra en su totalidad sola, no, este no era una compañía agradable, era únicamente y proporcionalmente desagradable tenerlo como compañero de puesto, ya que era el único asiendo vació y ser yo a la que miraba con esos ojos dorados.

Una sonrisa endemoniada se asomaba por sus perfectos labios, dejando mostrar sus dientes, pero no sus colmillos, pero puede que no los tenga, aun que yo creo que es lo contrario. Jacob se encontraba sentado mientras sus ojos nuevamente se cruzaban con los míos… y esa rueda de la locura diera vueltas tan rápido que me sacaba humos… Los dedos me temblaron un poco, pero no era el temblor de transformación, este temblor era nuevo, único… y no me gustaba.

Me senté a su lado sin mirarlo, como si fuera una escultura perfecta he invisible, por eso no se podía divisar. Sentí la tensión de sus músculos, tan tentadores y hermosos. Para poder fijarme en otra cosa mire las cosas que estaban cobre nuestra mesa, era unas cositas de cristal y un microscopio en perfectas condiciones, aun que era de los mas antiguos que se puede existir en la historia ¿Qué hacia ese en mi mesa? Tal vez nos harían ver algo en la clase, ya que en poco tiempo empezarían las pruebas finales, si apenas faltaban unas semanas para terminar todo esto y graduarse, lo que no era posible que ese Cullen pasara de curso, o tal vez si, que se yo y tampoco debería de preocuparme por eso.

El profesor entro en la sala con las hojas en las manos, revisándolas, eso quería decir que tendríamos que hacer un trabajo grupal o individual… por favor que sean individual, apenas soporto tener a este frió sin vida a mi lado y no creo que sea mejor dármelo como compañero… por favor.

Y como ya dije, la vida y futuro siempre esta en mi contra. El profesor saludo y luego:

—Alumnos, tengo que revisar esto antes de que termine el semestre, por lo que les deje un trabajo lo que tendrás que hacer con el compañero de al lado —se sentó.

Mi corazón latió desbocado en mi pecho, gire un poco mi cabeza y lo mire, él me miraba con aun esa gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero por alguna razón note que no era de felicidad, solo fingía, como yo algunas veces… creo que no me podía caer tan mal… ¿¡Que estaba diciendo? Los de su especie me hicieron esto y nunca se los perdonaría.

Él tomo el microscopio, pero yo se lo quite tomando la primera muestra y la puse para ver lo que contenía. Note su sorpresa ante mi brusquedad y luego una sonrisa ligera que me lleno en rabia. Solo si pudiera darle un golpe sin que nadie en la sala lo note, pero de igual manera no sentiría, ya que ellos no sienten nada… otra desventaja, me imprime de alguien que no siente aprecio hacia las cosas o personas y mujeres lobas como yo, no se si eso era mejor… o peor, si tenia que entristecerme o ponerme a saltar de felicidad, las emociones en mi eran completamente confusas, todas en si no tenían el menor sentido.

—Célula vegetal —murmuré mientras se lo pasaba delicadamente. No lo mire, solo sentí su mano fría sobre la mis y como un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal al sentirlo tocarme, lo que fue cambiad repentinamente por mis instintos y el cuerpo me tembló en rabia, se supone que esas cosas no deben tocarnos al menos que estemos en una pelea de vida o muerte donde ellos morían a causa de nuestras garras o colmillos, pero que relajante era poder quitarles el cuerpo que los mantenía aun con los ojos abiertos, por que vivos ellos no se encontraban… en absoluto.

Él miro en el aparato y dio una sonrisa, alto torcida. Me lo quede mirando como tonta… acto seguido, sacudí mi cabeza y no deje que la imprimación me afectara en mi bien estar, por que el daño que me hacia era poder traicionarme a mi misma con mi odio de paso, pero no, no lo quería.

—Tienes razón —su voz es aun más perfecta.

—No me hables —gruño en voz baja lo suficiente como para que un humano común y corriente pueda escuchar, solo el y yo. Nadie más, o si no, si fuera lo contrario, me moriría de vergüenza al saber que todos me podrían estar mirando. Eche una pequeña vista a la sala. Nadie miraba en mi dirección.

—Tu me has hablado primero ¿Por qué yo no a ti?

—Por que tienes la suerte de que no te pueda matar o en estos momentos te destrozaría por dirigirme la palabra. Además, yo soy, en cierta parte, una dama, te puedo hablar, pero los vampiros no tienen cortesía, no me tienes para que hablar ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¡No. Me. Hables!

—En este momentos estamos teniendo una importante conversación… una pregunta —lo ignoré, o por lo menor trate algo imposible—, ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho para que odies a mi y a toda mi familia de esa forma tan sádica? – Lo mire y por un rato la profundidad de su mirada de hipnotizo. La desvié.

—Ustedes, lo de su especie, me convirtieron en esta abominable bestia, nunca desee esto, lo detesto —reclamé. Él solo me miraba atento a todo lo que decía—, ser esto me cambio la vida, algunas cosas me gustan, pero más detesto otras.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ser un licántropo?

—Matar vampiros, destrozarlos, pero tu familia esta segura… por desgracia —no respondió ante mi pregunta. Solo se me quedo mirando, no me gustaba para nada la forma en que sus ojos dorados me miraban quietos… tan muertos—, ¿Querías una respuesta? Pues la tienes.

Él aparto la mirada, como si lo que yo le dije lo hubiera vuelto a la realidad, pero algo en mi empezaba a hacer efecto en contra de la imprimación. Yo odiaba a los vampiros, trataría de que eso nunca cambiara, siempre será igual, al menos que mi imprimación quiera lo contrario, entonces dejaría las cosas en manos del destino.

—… A mi me gusta los de su especie y siempre, en toda mi vida, he querido saber que es lo que son —me dijo luego de un momento. Como si todo este tiempo se estuviera debatiendo entre decirme eso o no. Lo miré y me fije en que su vista miraba por fuera de la ventana—. No me importa si no me dejaras ver como son. Igual los investigare, solo una cosa ¿Me ayudarías?

Lo mire por un rato… pensativa.

—Nunca me han agradado los vampiros. No —me miró. Sus ojos eran como dos quilates de oro puro y su sonrisa picara era como una luna menguante hecha a la perfección… como no, si se supone que los vampiros son perfectos, pero para mi la perfección no existía para nada.

—No te hemos hecho nada. ¿Por qué tan salvaje con nosotros? No estábamos aquí cuando te transformarse, además no creo que sea nuestra culpa que tengas el gen y te... pasará esto.

—Si es su culpa —me miró sin entender—, los genes licántropos se activan cuando los lobos están cerca —él rió ¡Demonios! Le había dado una pista de los lobos. Me callé de golpe y miré para la pizarra.

Si quería respuestas, que las consiga él.

No hablamos en toda la clase. Yo no quería ir a la próxima, así que en cuanto toco, decidí ir a la secretaria para ir a buscar un pase y decir que faltaría en todo el día, una excusa… estaba enferma. Hice como si tosiera, la seora regordete me creyó y me dejo salir del instituto… era mejor, a medio camino me encontré con Mike, quien, al parecer, me ha estado buscando todo el recreo, por su respiración agitada puedo decir que estuvo corriendo un gran rato, pues el es bueno asiendo ejercicios, su resistencia era increíble.

—¿Qué paso Mike? —pregunté al verlo tan cansado —. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—No —respondió mientras me miraba a los ojos—, es que Bella, te he buscado todo el día, para saber… si… —estaba nervioso, lo sabia—, Querías ir a la fiesta de graduación que se hará a fin de año, conmigo, tú ya sabes.

Me quede en blanco por unos segundos… luego supe mi respuesta:

—Lo siento Mike, pero sabes que yo no bailó… —Me miró apenado. Se me ocurrió una idea—, pero invita a Jessica, de seguro ella espera que la invites, yo se que ella quiere —le guiñe un ojo—. En fin, me voy a casa, tengo una tos —tosí al momento en que me llevaba una mano a la boca—. Adiós.

—Adiós —respondió él.

Y esa fue la señal para que saliera un poco más rápido del instituto, no quería, ni deseaba, que nadie me detuviera de mi escapada falsa, pero, al mismo tiempo, escapando del vampiro, del cual me he imprimado, al mismo que odio y es mi compañero de clases.

Llegue al aparcamiento, al otro lado de este, se encontraba, como siempre, mi camioneta roja, mi viejo cacharro. Sonreí. Me alejaría de ese vampiro, aun que fuera, todo lo que pudiera, pero, aun así, no dejaría el instituto, no era buena idea dejarlo. Si quería llegar a fin de año bien y graduarme para así poder alegarme de todo esto, tal vez, a fin de año, ya no seria una loba y seria completamente humana.

Crucé la calle, ensimismada en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta, que al cruzar, todo cambiaria. Solo fue un bocinazo el que me saco de mis cavilaciones de cómo escapar de mi imprimación, la cuales hicieron que me diera cuenta que algo se dirigía en mi dirección, algo negro que brillaba, algo metálico y que tenia puesta ruedas para movilizarse, algo… que en esos momentos chocaba con mi cuerpo, delicado por la falta de alimentación.

El sonido de mis huesos crujir me alerto, mi cerebro se desconectaba de a poco, pero aun conciente del dolor que proporcionaba mi cuerpo, del dolor del frío que choco contra mis piel fría y un nuevo frío que sostenía mi cabeza, ese frío se me hacia familiar, pero no recordaba el nombre de nada, ni siquiera el mío propio, era como si algo borrara los recuerdos y los guardara en una caja para que fueran protegidos.

—Bella —alguien murmuró mi nombre, o lo gritó.

El dolor abarca cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y me conecto un poco, estoy en el suelo. Estoy muriendo tal vez, la falta de alimentación de debilita, pero el frío que siento es como si la vida, o alma, quisiera escaparse de mi cuerpo para irse a cualquier lugar lejano.

Lo único que me quedaba claro, era que este dolor físico acabaría con mi vida de un momento a otro y que las cosas borrosas que se encontraban a mis costados, eran simples humanos que presenciaron con mi muerte, mi futura muerte.

O aún muerte presente.

No sabía… todo era tan confuso…

* * *

><p><em>¿Algo que comentar el respecto? Solo estaba mejorando los capítulos, tal y cual puse en mi perfil que los haría. Espero que no sea de su molestia, pero sinceramente si ya leyó esto se habrá dado cuenta en cuanto empezó el Fic :D Así que les pido un review.<em>

_¡ Viaje bueno a todos!_


	2. Dolor y Molestias

Disclaimer_: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el restito es solo mío._

Canción_: Beautiful —Eminem_

_Summary: _"Sí, tienes razón, tú eres la que muere…" Replicó Jacob mirándome a los ojos. Su expresión no era la mejor "sin embargo, yo soy el que vive, lo que es más difícil" y luego desapareció dejándome sin palabras.__

* * *

><p><strong>Dolor y Molestias<strong>

* * *

><p>Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. La nariz me quemaba, no, mas bien el olor a sanguijuela en el aire quemaba mi nariz y eso a su vez provocaba mi dolor de cabeza. No quería abrir los ojos, el dolor ya era suficiente como para encontrarme con una luz que me haría doler mas. Pude escuchar unos pasos a mi alrededor, algo agitados, pero pronto desaparecieron, solo me quede con el sonido se una respiración a mi lado, el olor se hizo mas intenso y luego sentí una mano congelada en mi frente… pero me tocaba con delicadeza. Gruñí al sentir mas cerca el asqueroso olor dulzor de vampiro. La mano dejo de tocarme.<p>

—No eres buena fingiendo, por lo que veo, Bella, se que estas despierta —Escuché la voz de Jacob. Abrí mis ojos instantáneamente para poder verlo… maldita imprimación… vi como sonreía y gruñí al verlo tan… jodidamente feliz.

—¿Acaso te interesa? —respondí de mala gana mientras me sentaba en la cama. Miré a mi alrededor y noté que esta no era exactamente mi pieza. Enarqué una ceja y miré a Jacob. Él solo sonreía con su perfecta sonrisa blanca. Joder, joder— ¿Dónde estoy?

En verdad tenía una ligera idea de donde me encontraba.

—En mi casa, exactamente en mi pieza. Pues te he traído después de que ese maldito auto te atropellara —apretó sus dientes y con mi oido desarrollado pude escuchar como sonaron.

Algo muy dentro de mí, no se que y simplemente no me importaba, se alegró al saber que se preocupaba por mí salud física como si me conociera de toda la vida, pero en verdad a mi otra parte le daba absoluto y total asco. Deseando que no se metiera en otros asuntos.

—¿Y para que?

Jacob enarcó una ceja.

—Por lo menos podrías decir un simple _"Gracias"_ —regaño él mientras miraba por la ventana de su grande y blanca habitación. Lo seguí con la mirada y fruncí ligeramente mi ceño.

—No creo que hayas sido tu el que me atendió de mis heridas ¿O si? Que yo sepa, no eres doctor.

Él se giró y me miró un poco serio. Pero después se río a grandes carcajadas ¿Acaso lo tomaba todo como un chiste? Luego se me quedo mirando un largo rato

—¿Qué miras? —pregunté más molesta de lo que recientemente estaba, pero no lo suficiente como para entrar en fase y romper todo lo que estaba en este lugar de vampiros

Él desvió luego su mirada.

—Nada… solo… me distraje —contestó mientras desviaba la mirada para otro lado. Incliné un poco la cabeza y note que me dolía… y mucho. Reclamé un poco en forma de un gemido de bajo tono y eso fue lo que vasto para que Jacob se acercara a mi lado y me tendiera suavemente en la cama.

Le pegué en las manos para que no me tocara, pero no me hizo caso, como si mi gesto nunca hubiera sido convocado.

—No me toques —exclamé gruñendo.

—Claro señorita gruñona, yo solo trataba de serle útil y poder salvar su dulce vida —ironizó, aun así me siguió sonriendo.

Tenía mucho sueño y el dolor en mi cuello no paraba para nada. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que otro de los vampiros entrara en la habitación y me examinara, yo solamente lo deje por una simple razón, su cara era simpática y fraternal, seria muy cruel quitarla de su lugar. Me tomo la temperatura —Lo que es irónico por que mi temperatura es alta—, y luego el pulso de mi corazón mientras Jacob no dejaba de mirar lo que hacia conmigo, parecía mi guardia personal, solo que este no moriría por un balazo.

—Estas muy preocupado por ella ¿Verdad? —dijo el señor medico colmillos con preocupación a su hijo.

Jacob lo miró y asintió mientras de nuevo dirigía su mirada a mí. Yo tenia los ojos entrecerrados y trataba de que no se dieran cuenta que estaba despierta en verdad, pero que más daba si había un vampiro que leía las mentes en esta casa... solo esperaba que no arruinara todo.

—Sí, estaba cerca de ella y no la pude salvar —apretó sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños—, detesto que nos tengamos que ocultar, de ser lo contrario la hubiera podido salvar y no me sentiría tan mal por que esta en ese estado.

—No creo que sea la culpa la que te tiene preocupado, hijo —dijo el doctor colmillo. Jacob se lo quedó mirando con expresión vana, ósea, sin significado alguno y cuando su padre hubo salido se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Su pieza era bonita, a un lado un estante repleto de libros, las paredes eran de cristal, de forma que se podía ver el bosque desde esa perspectiva. En una esquina un sillón en el que hace poco tiempo estuvo sentado y la cama en la que yo reposaba, y la cual alguna vez él se acostó en ella. Lo que era asqueroso, pero no me importaba. El olor era lo único que en verdad molestaba… ese olor a vampiro me quema la nariz.

Abrí mis ojos, no se en que momento me hube quedado dormida. Él no aparecía por las ventanas, era solo grandes nubes. Pude sentí el olor a vampiro en al aire, pero en verdad no me importo, no era tan importante un olor. Pude ver una escultura de hielo mirando por una de las grandes ventanas de su pieza, pero la diferencia de esta perfecta cultura de las demás, era que estaba viva, lo malo… es el peor de mis enemigos.

Y también mi impronta, aunque eso nadie lo debe saber.

—¿Cómo pasaste la noche? —me preguntó. Yo me senté de golpe en la cama y procese con cuidado sus palabras salidas de su melodiosa voz… ¿La noche? _¡Dios, Charlie!_ Debe de estar muy preocupado.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?... Oye, me tengo que ir. Le digo gracias a tu padre doctor, pero necesito irme —me levante de la cama. Me tambaleé un poco pero el vampiro Jacob me ayudo, saqueé mi brazo bruscamente de sus manos.

Lo mire con odio, pero a la vez con un poco de amor ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no me podía imprimar de alguien normal?

Salí de la habitación y tengo que decir que no supe donde estaba, me sentía confundida, pues nunca he estado en una casa tan grande, casi todo era blanco. Yo no pensaba que la casas de vampiros fuera tan humana, por lo menos esperaba unja de esas cosas en donde duermen los muertos o que todo sea negro. Cabezas colgando en los techos, copas con sangre humana o animal para ellos.

Por lo menos un sótano, pero no tan… normal. Tengo que decir qué quede claramente sorprendida por tanta humanidad en una casa de vampiros vegetarianos. Mire para todos lados hasta que encontré en donde estaba la escalera y las baje, por suerte la puerta estaba cerca del fin. En cuanto iba a abrir la puerta el cuerpo de Jacob se poso en frente mío y me dejo sin salida.

—Córrete. Necesito irme.

—No hasta que hallas agradecido a Esme y a Carlisle por curarte ¿Qué te crees para irte así? —ya no estaba feliz como antes, si no que todo lo contrario, estaba serio. Sus ojos dorados no se apartaban de los míos. Fruncí el caño y Jacob puso una cara de serio aun mas grande.

—Una chica que esta muy apurada por irse y sobre todo que un vampiro que no hace más que molestar —lo apunte, con amenaza.

Jacob frunció el ceño, pero luego recompuso su cara y siguió mirándome serio. La rabia me subió y empecé a temblar un poco. Entonces él se movió y yo deje de temblar

—Además, se que no ahí nadie mas en la casa, lo siento en al aire, el cual ya no huele tanto a sanguijuela…

—Lo sé, no soy estúpido, solo quiero que prometas que volverás… —mi corazón se aceleró hasta tal punto que en un momento creí que saldría de mi pecho—, a dar las gracias por la hospitalidad de mi familia, ellos no te han hecho algo para que los odies ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Es que no sabes que es unas simples gracias? ¿Tan difícil es?

Suspiro. Frustrada ¿Tiene caso alguno mentirle? _No_ ¡Demonios!

—Bien, volveré, pero solo para agradecer a tus padres por tal _"Hospitalidad"_ —use mis dedos para remarcar las comillas—, que me han ofrecido. Ahora… me tengo que ir. ¿Me daría el permiso de salir?

El soltó aire —Como si le fuera necesario—, y se alejó un poco de la puerta mientras la abría para dejarme pasar. Lo miré con cara "_Yo se como abrir una puerta_" Jacob me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no le duro mucho, pues una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro, ósea, solo se enojaba conmigo si eso incluía proteger a su familia. Que raro y yo que pensé que los vampiros era al sádicos y sin sentimientos. Bueno, en verdad que me importa… _Mucho, pues lo amas… _¡No lo amo! Solo es esta maldita imprimación… _¿Eso no es el amor a primera vista?... _Lo odio ¿Cómo explicas eso?... _Solo una parte mala de ti…_

No quise pelearme más con mi conciencia y empecé a caminar. Directo a mi casa, en verdad no estaba muy apurada por llegar, solo quería escapar del olor de esa casa y a estar a solas con el vampiro del cual me he imprimado. No avancé mucho cuando sentí que algo se movía a mis alrededores. Me voltee a ver varias veces, pero nada sobre natural podía divisar mis ojos, además de mi… Hasta que, cuando estaba caminando, como una rama de un árbol pasaba por delante de mí y se acercaba a mi cara para acariciarla con sus suaves hojas… me quede estática.

La rama se movió de forma sincronizada, como si estuviera bailando. Se acerco a mí de nuevo y me envolvió en ella, para luego pasar por mi cintura y hacerme como un asiento en sus ramas. Cuando cobre un poco la razón trate de zafarme pero mi fuerza no era suficiente como para romperla. La rama poco a poco me fue subiendo mientras yo notaba como el piso se alejaba de mis pies. No le tenía miedo a las alturas, tampoco a la rama, pero no me gustaba que me tocasen de esa forma. Cerré mis ojos he intente en pensar en otra cosa para no entrar en fase ahí mismo.

Las ramas se detuvieron y quedé quieta, mientras el frío soplaba y trataba de colarse en la gran calidez de mi piel. Pero no pudo. Abrí mis ojos y mi corazón se disparo a mil al ver quien estaba en frente mío… maldito Jacob.

—¿Y ahora qué? —reclamé mientras vi como sus dorados ojos no apartaban la vista de mí. Ahora si que estaba realmente enojada, pero al verlo tan curioso no pude evitar sentir un poco de ternura a su ser—, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿o qué es lo que haces?

—Vigilándote.

—¿Y es que tengo cara de: necesito que me vigiles?

—Sí —respondió mientras se sentaba en la rama del árbol—, puede que te atropelle otro auto cuando este cerca y no quiero sentirme culpable, de ahora en adelante te vigilare —respondió mientras miraba el suelo alejado bajo nuestro pies—, ¿No te dan miedo las alturas?

—No ¿Ahora puedes bajarme? No quiero estar cerca de alguien que me quiere cuidar. Y menos por lastima —respondí mientras hacia mas fuerzas por bajarme—. No sé como has hecho esto pero quiero que me sueltes ¡Ahora! O si no, no seré nada paciente contigo y me abalanzare sobre ti para despedazarte —bien sabia yo que no le podía hacer eso,_ primero yo muerta que él._

Joder

Maldita imprimación.

—Si no le tienes miedo a las alturas… no veo el por que de bajarte ahora. Te queda todo el tiempo del mundo. Por tus padres no te preocupes, que les hemos contado que es lo que te paso, después de todo, ellos deben saber todo sobre los vampiros.

—¿Y que sabes tanto de mi familia? —espeté. Con veneno en mis palabras, no me gustaba la idea de que se hayan acercado a las únicas personas por las cual lucho por vivir y por las cuales mato vampiros. Solo por su bien—, ¿Por qué saben tanto de mí? ¡Joder! Déjame de una vez ¿Es tanto pedir?

—Sí.

Lo mire, con odio marcada en casa una de mis facciones. El me sonrió y me dieron ganas de matarlo, pero no podía, el odio que le tenía no era suficiente. Trate de sajarme de las ramas gruesas una vez mas, pero no pude. Jacob soltó una carcajada y no pude evitar que el sonido resonara una y otra vez en mi cabeza, haciendo eco por toda esta.

—No te servirá pegarle a la rama, esperé a que te acercaras a un árbol con ramas fuertes para poder atraparte. Fue muy difícil, ya que la fuerza de uno de los tuyos en increíble a pesar de ser, en parte, humanos —me explicó, como si eso no lo supiera—, no te soltaras hasta que me pidas por favor.

—¡No le pediré eso a un chupasangre! —grité. Parecía una niña de cincos años, pero que mas daba, la manada de seguro podía venir a buscarme y crear una guerra entre especies, lo que no quería por que ese vampiro que estaba en frente mío podría resultar lastimado, o hasta muerto, aun que ya este muerto.

—Entonces… te quedaras toda el día es este lugar. Donde pueda vigilarte.

—¿Por qué me quieres vigilar? —pregunté y al parecer la pregunta le dio justo en el blanco, pues su cara dejo de ser divertida y se cambio por una tan seria como la que me dio cuando quise salir rápido de su casa tan… humana.

—No lo se, yo creo que es por que me siento culpable cuando te pasa algo, pero mi familia no dice lo mismo, ellos creen algo muy diferente además de que no tiene sentido lógico… —sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los míos, como tratando de traspasar mi alma. Su piel algo tostada era hermosa junto al color del árbol.

Mi corazón bombeo sangre rápidamente por mi cuerpo y mi furia desapareció, para cambiarla por el amor que salía de la imprimación.

—¿Qué creen ellos que es? —pregunté sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, tan intensa. No me había dado cuenta que la rama gruesa de madera ahora estaba más cerca de donde él estaba y que él solo estaba posicionado a unos centímetros de mi.

—Yo… —no pudé seguir hablando por que abajo, muy abajo, se escucho la voz de alguien mas, era igual de ronca que la de Jacob, pero diferente. Volví a la realidad y me asquee de estar tan cerca de un vampiro y fruncí el ceño, gracias a dios en ningún momento se me ocurrió besarlo.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco. Y empezó a bajarme mientras de un salto él bajaba al suelo. En poco tiempo estuve frente tres vampiros, mi imprimación y otros dos, yo me acordaba de sus nombres, esos eran Edward y Emmett, el tal Edward me miraba de una forma extraña, pero ignore esa mirada tan… cariñosa para venir de un vampiro. Aun así no me pude soltar de las ramas.

—¡Vaya! Hermanito, no sabia que habías capturado la comida —bromeó el otro fortachón. Pues Jacob tenía un gran cuerpo, al igual que él tal llamado Emmett. Lo mire con enojo ¿Por qué no me podía escapar de este trío de vampiros?

—No es la comida Emmett, es solo Bella ¿No te acuerdas? La del instituto —contradijo Jacob, con una sonrisa. Emmett y Edward se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo vieran reír—, ¿Qué? —dijo al notar las miradas de sus hermanos.

Ambos sacudieron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo

—Nada —respondieron ambos al unísono y sonrieron abiertamente. Jacob les miró con el ceño fruncido y luego a mi al igual que antes—, ¿Por qué la tienes así?

—Nada importante —respondió el otro vampiro mientras me liberaba de esa cárcel de ramas. Yo me alivie, pero en cambio la rabia salio a flote.

—¿Por que demonios te atreves a apresarme? —casi le grito.

Jacob me dio una mirada hostil que hizo que mi pecho se contrajera.

—Eres libre ¿No?... Ahora puedes irte, ya te dije todo lo que era necesario. Adiós —se dio vuelta y me dio la espalda. Yo hice caso omiso al dolor en mi pecho por verlo tan diferente que hace un par de minutos, como que había cambiado en cuanto llegaron sus hermanos.

Entré en fase para dejar de sentir ese dolor y corrí lo que más pude a la espesura del bosque, el cual no tarde en entrar y cruzar la línea divisora en la cual se supone que yo debería de no cruzar, pero ahora por lo menos estaba en una parte segura para mí. Aullé al cielo y seguí corriendo, en poco tiempo estuve al lado de mi cama, pues no quise conversar con nadie de la manada, no me sentía muy lista para que supieran lo de mi imprimación o puede que sea mejor que sea un secreto que nadie más que yo sabrá lo que me pasa.

Al poco llego mi madre. L salude y le ayude a hacer la comida para Charlie. No demoramos mucho en terminar, ella me vio algo rara y le dije que no era nada, que estaba bien. Lo de siempre, solo un poco cansada, ella asintió y al poco llego mi padre para que comiéramos. El resto del día me las pase leyendo, y leyendo, pensando en lo que hace poco me había pasado.

Pude sentir una mirada sobre mí, y el olor a vampiro a pocos metros de mi ventana.

**Jacob Pov**

Cuando se hubo ido, no me sentí bien por como la había tratado… con tanta indiferencia. Pero no podía hacer que mis hermanos pensaran que me gustaba una loba, lo que no era cierto, la simple idea era repugnante. Entonces ¿Qué paso allá arriba en el árbol? No lo se, hasta siento que es asqueroso que se me pasara por la cabeza la simple idea de besarle.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Jacob? ¿Has estado muy raro? —dijo Esme. Yo la mire, no me había dado cuenta en que momento habíamos empezado a correr o incluso haber llegado a nuestro hogar o por lo menos haber entrado a ella y sentarme en el sillón juntos con Esme _¡Demonios!_ Debería dejar de ser medio sonámbulo, eso no es nada bueno.

—Emm… ¿No lo se? —me salio como pregunta—, Nada —me corregí inmediatamente al notar que me podrían mirar raro, demasiado tato. Vi como todos me miraban raro y Alice tenía una gran sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Fruncí el ceño—, ¿Por qué?

—Has estado parado en el marco de la puerta como hace media hora ¿En que pensabas? —preguntó Alice con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras se acercaba a mí dando muchos saltitos con sus pasos de bailarina. Tan Alice como siempre. Sonreí y eso pareció que confundió más a todos ¿Es que acaso ahora hasta sonreír era malo?

—En nada —respondí cordialmente a pesar de que no me gustaba que me cuestionaran.

—Te brillan los ojos —dijo Alice mirándome fijamente con sus ojos dorados. Como si me quisiera matar con la mirada o descubrir algo en mi que antes no se había dado cuenta—, Jacob, no estas igual ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Pareces feliz, nunca habías reído más de dos veces en una semana cuando.. —paro de algo cuando algo hizo click en su cabeza. Juré que lo había escuchado— … Estas enamorado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Alice, se te metió algo en la cabeza ¿De que animal has bebido la sangre últimamente? —no me gustaba la idea de ser vampiro, pero cada día agradecía a Carlisle por haberme salvado de las garras de la muerte, aun que prefiriera estar muerto, ahí muchas cosas que son preferibles callar—, no, no seria conveniente convertir a Bella en vampiro, además, ella es una licántropa. La san..

No me dejo terminar.

—Solo dije que te gustaba alguien, jamás dije que era Bella —Mierda, bueno... Mierda.

—Yo… —ya no quería que me interrogaran más o que yo metiera peor la pata—… me voy —y salí de la casa velozmente. Estaba confundido, nunca antes había estado así, era rara la sensación, pero no creo que me guste Bella, no tan pronto, pero cuando la vi, la forma en que me miro… no, no debo enamorarme de mi enemigo. Entonces ¿Por qué siento que no le puedo sacar la vista de encima? Maldita sea… debo de dejar de pensar en ella, o por lo menos tratar de ser su amigo, pero buscar a otra chica que me llame la atención.

De pronto… me encontré frente a su casa.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que me he demorado en subir el capitulo, pero me quede sin inspiración y hace poco que me viene dando de nuevo, de lo que salio este capitulo al cual decidí agregarle un Pov Jacob ¿Le gusto? Ya, bueno, tratare de subir más seguidos estos capítulos, lo prometo.<em>

_Pero por ahora si ya lo leyeron y no dejaron un review, les doy esta segunda oportunidad._

_¡Viaje bueno a todos!_


	3. Mordida Amorosa

Disclaimer_: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el restito es solo mío._

Canción_: Hot Wing_

_Summary: _"Sí, tienes razón, tú eres la que muere…" Replicó Jacob mirándome a los ojos. Su expresión no era la mejor "sin embargo, yo soy el que vive, lo que es más difícil" y luego desapareció dejándome sin palabras.__

* * *

><p><strong>Mordida Amorosa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

Me velante de mi cama y me dirigí a la ventana. No era relevante que otro vampiro me estaba buscando, tal vez quería una pelea con un enemigo mortal. Algo para aliviar las horas que estuve pensando en el maldito vampiro. ¡Por amor de dios! No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza, pero por lo menos una línea de años de antigüedad nos separa, pero el instituto era un gran problema que tengo que solucionar. Una opción seria ignorarlo... tal vez. Mire por la ventana y lo que me encontré no me gusto para nada... en parte si.

—¿Que haces acá sanguijuela? —gruñí. Ese sanguijuela estaba bajo las ventanas de mi casa, con la mirada perdida como si no supiera que mierda hacia caminando por estos lugares. Yo si, solo quería molestarme mas de lo necesario en un lugar neutro. ¿Por que todos los lobos, yo era la única que vivía a fueras de la reserva?

—¿Mmm? —pensó él mientras miraba para todos lados. Sus ojos escrutaban cada rincón del que era el patio de la casa en la que vivía. Su pelo se movía con el viento mientras su cara cambiaba una y otra vez de dirección, como queriendo escapar en una salida rápida y sin que nadie se diera cuenta—, para ser sincero... no tengo la menor idea.

—Si claro, y yo soy Willy Wonka —respondí con ironía. Puse mis ojos en blanco y lo volví a mirar—, ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera se por que te pregunte, yo no me preocupo por estas cosas —sus ojos brillaron al mencionar las ultimas palabras. Fruncí el ceño. Daba rabia que a él le importara que yo preguntara.

Cerré la ventana.

No me importaba no tener modales con un enemigo.

Me senté en mi cama, pensando en que hacer ahora que ese vampiro chupasangre de presento en el patio trasero. Suspire. Si seguía en ese lugar yo misma bajaría a exigirle que se largase para no despertar más dramas en las cosas que han pasado últimamente.

No quería problemas con la manada si se enteraban que había imprimado de nuestro peor enemigo y los que tienen la culpa de que seamos esta cosa. Me levante de nuevo de la cama y me fui a mirar a la ventana para contemplar si ya no se posaba con esa mirada de estupido a las afueras de mi hogar.

No, efectivamente no estaba. Mire la hora y note que era mi tiempo de patrullaje, pues hoy estaría junto a Quil y Embry, quien ya era un poco molesto por que hace tiempo que tiene un pequeño enamoramiento de mi. Y sentirlo pensar en mi todo el día es ya de por si un poco molesto. Pero yo era una experta en que no puedan leer mis pensamientos por lo cual no sabían la mayoría lo que me molestaba ni lo que me traía loca.

Me vestí de forma regular para una loba. Ósea poca ropa. Y salí al patio trasero de mi hogar donde aun quedaba un poco de la esencia del vampiro. Aun sentía algo raro en el aire, pero preferí no hacer caso a esas sensaciones raras que se dan por ver últimamente en mi cuerpo. Miré por todos los trechos en mi patio y luego al denso bosque que se extendía frente a mis ojos. Sin moros en la costa. Me desvestí un ate mis prendas a mi tobillo, luego entre en fase. Ya Quil y Embry me estaban esperando.

_"¡Bella! ¿Donde has estado? ¿Que te paso? Supimos que los chupasangre te llevaron a su cueva ,c_uestiono Embry en cuanto sintió mi presencia en su mente. Rodé los ojos. Me reí. Aun que sea un poco molestoso es como mi hermano, al igual que todos, y además su preocupación causaba gracia.

Quil también se río.

"_Un hola estaría bien para después de que me he ido a una casa de vampiros" ,c_onfesé con un animo de lo mas amistoso. Embry se sonrojo ligeramente mientras Quil seguía riéndose. Pero pude notar que una curiosidad abundaba en ambos hermanos míos.

"_Si supieras. Embry ha estado reclamando todo el día de que no le dejamos ir a buscarte. Gracias por llegar, ya era un poco insoportable teniéndolo de compárelo de guardia. Si hubieras tardado solo un poco mas juro que me lanzaría encima de él sin que se diera cuenta de que lo ataco"_

_"Haber si tus palabras son ciertas"_

Embry se abalanzo sobre Quil y empezaron a pelearse como dos niños que se pelean por un dulce. Mordidas que no dañaban se dieron una y otras vez. Yo solo me reía por los insultos que se mandaban de vez en cuando, procurando molestar más a su contrario. Rodaban por todas parte y yo solo los seguía, hasta en un rato se pusieron a correr para ver quien era más veloz. Pero en esa carrera nos encontramos con un efluvio conocido.

_Chupasangre._

No era de esos que chupan la sangre de los animales, sino que los de la humana. Gruñí. Los chicos se pusieron alerta. Los tres gruñimos al unísono mientras rastreábamos esos tres olores que si no fuera por nuestra nariz súper desarrollada solo pensaríamos que era uno.

Yo perseguí el de la derecha, Quil el de la izquierda y Embry el del centro. Los olores poco a poco se iban separando y nosotros también. Hasta que supe que a los chicos se les fue el rastro. Pero el mió seguía. Ellos estaban demasiado lejos de mi. Y es fue lo peor que me pudo pasar, yo estaba sola y escuche el crujir de una rama a mi derecha. Mire en esa dirección.

Subí mi mirada y me encontré con tres chupasangres en frente mío. Sus miradas sádicas y las sonrisas de muerte me daban un total asco. Les gruñí mientras los chicos me mandaban un mensaje mental de que todo estaría bien, que resistiera.

_"Ya vamos Bella, resiste, no dejaremos que te hagan daño" ,e_xclamó Embry mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. Podía ver como sus pies ya casi no tocaban el suelo. Pero aun así estaban muy lejos para que me alcanzaran. Yo tendría que luchar sola por unos minutos. Mire a los chupasangres que me miraban con repulsión.

_Malditos sanguijuelas. _

Si supieran como me han arruinado la vida. De como tengo que pasar por esto para atraparlos. Eran unos desgraciados, malditos quitadores de vida que ahora no solo se contentaban con arrancarle la vida a un humano, si no que también a mi. Malditos, esas cosas no tienen sentimientos y jamás lo tendrán, era sin vida por lo que no podían sentir. Lo mire como lo peor cosa del mundo, y en verdad lo eran.

—Mira, James, una pequeña cachorra cayo en nuestra trampa ¿Quieres hacer algo con ella? —preguntó una pelirroja que miro a un rubio. Ese era James. Y había otro mas de piel negra, aun que sonara imposible ya que ellos eran pálidos.

—En verdad no lo se, nunca he probado la sangre de los lobos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y aprovechando de que se encontraban distraídos, me abalance sobre uno de ellos. El tal James. Pero estos captaron mi movimiento y acabe aterrizando contra un árbol. A los pies de este hojas y ramas rotas cayeron sobre mi cabeza y me nublaron un poco la vista.

Me las quite de encima sacudiendo mi cabeza y mire de nuevo a donde estaban esas alimañas que deseaba exterminar. Las tres me miraban, como si no se hubieran movido ni un centímetro... _Malditas._

Me lancé otra vez sobre esas cosas con intención de dañarlas aun que sea un poco antes de caer sobre su fuerza abrumadora. Pero esas cosas sin vida era rápidas, demasiado para mi, aun que sea la mas rápida de la manada. Me esquivaron, pero mis reflejos alcanzaron a agarrar al hombre pálido. _James._ Lo miré con odio mientras este me seguía mirando con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro perfecto. Perfecto para un humano ingenuo. Acerque mi hocico a su cuerpo para poder aun que sea una parte de él.

Pero este me pegó.

Aullé de dolor, pero no me detuve.

James, ya fuera de mi alcance, se abalanzo sobre mi, lo logre esquivar, pero no al segundo vampiro que me boto al suelo. Una de las formas de quedar más inmune contra el enemigo. Me levante, pero recibí otro golpe en el lomo al tiempo que me desplomaba de nuevo en el piso de tierra. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Nada era lo que parecía. Los árboles bailaban frente a mis ojos. No tarde en recuperarme. Me levante, pero atacaron a una de mis piernas.

Caí nuevamente.

-Victoria ¿Que parece si jugamos un rato con ella antes de que sus amiguitos llegue? - Pregunto el negro a la de pelo rojo. Sus pares de ojos carmesí me miraron con un profundo odio. No me inmute. Solo trataba de levantarme sin que doliera tanto.

—Buena idea Laurent —respondió James.

Se acerco a mí. Aproveche la oportunidad de morderle un brazo y arrancárselo cuando se acerco demasiado confiando en mi poca fuerza que me quedaba. El vampiro chillo de dolor, como si en verdad estuviera sufriendo. Sonreí aun en mi forma de lobo - Maldita - Y me pego con su brazo que aun le quedaba. Nunca pensé que el suelo estaría la mayoría del tiempo tan cerca de mi cara.

James recogió su brazo y se lo puso de una forma que no creo que me lo pueda sacar de la cabeza otra vez. Pero debo de decir que es simplemente repulsivo. Gruñí en forma de indicar que era asqueroso. Los vampiros fijaron su atención en mí. James se acerco, a toda velocidad, y me pego en la cabeza. Todo empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo. Los chicos cada vez se desesperaban más en mi cabeza. Aun que estaban mucho mas cerca antes. Para mi era demasiado lejos aun.

Sentí un dolor en mis piernas delanteras de loba. Lentamente dirigí mis ojos al fuerte dolor que me quemaba mi sistema por completo. Era ese maldito vampiro James, quien mordía y encajaba sus dientes en mi piel, que aun convertida, era fácil de romper.

Cerré mis ojos mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba de mis ojos.

**Jacob Pov.**

Miré por la ventana de la habitación. Afuera aun era de día, bueno, solo han pasado un par de horas desde que volví, así que no creo que anochezca tan rápido, aun que debería anochecer rápido si quiero que sea mañana. Bufe. Ojala el tiempo pasara volando, pero últimamente el tiempo no esta conmigo. Quiero decir, cuando nada me importaba el tiempo pasaba volando y ahora, cuando quiero que el tiempo pase volando, pasa lo más lento que he sentido en mi vida.

—¿Apresurar el tiempo? ¿Me querrías decir por que quieres alargar el tiempo, hermano? —preguntó Edward al ver que no estaba pendiente en la TV como Emmett o él.

—¿No te vasta con leer mi mente y ahora quieres saber todo lo que me pasa?

—No, creo que no —respondió.

Me reí. Lo que, como todos piensan en esta casa, es muy inusual en mi. Todo era verdad. Yo no reía, no lo hacia por que lo que era en estos momentos era una total perdida de tiempo. No creo que sea agradable ser un vampiro siempre sediento de sangre humana.

—¿Qué te pasa hermanito? —preguntó Emmett con una gran sonrisa en la curva de sus labios. Si me iba a ser una broma, me vale, pero ojala este en lo incorrecto—, andas muy raro últimamente ¿Cómo decirlo? Más… ¡Gay! —gritó y salió corriendo. Con que así se las iba a ver conmigo.

Me levante del sillón y lo empecé a perseguir por toda la casa mientras me reía. Aun que ese maldito se las iba a ver por llamarme Gay, eso era lo que menos iba a ser. ¡Que maldito es! En cuento lo atrape le enseñare a que no se juega conmigo… tan perdido estaba en mi pensamientos que al momento en que salimos, no me di cuenta del extraño olor a perro y uno de ellos me ataco por un costado. Yo choque contra un árbol, pero me pare rápidamente. En unos segundos tenia a mi familia protegiéndome.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —gruñí mientras me acercaba al lobo para atacarlo. Pero Edward y Emmett me detuvieron en el momento exacto—. Suéltenme. Oye tú ¿Para que cruzas la línea y me vienes a atacar?

El lobo gruño mientras se le erizaba el hombro y me mostraba los dientes. Me pregunte como se vería Bella haciendo eso, pero quite ese pensamiento de mi mente. No quería preguntas con respecto a eso. Use mis poderes y leí sus pensamientos. Era puro odio y una preocupación angustiosa hacia alguien quien me estaba ocultando.

—Él dice que nosotros atacamos a uno de su manada —respondió Edward tranquilamente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al terminar de leer su mente—, ese lobo se llama Embry, bueno, es lo que me dijo y parece que la manada completa quiere hablar con nosotros, él cree que nosotros hemos sido lo que atacaron a uno de ellos, pero su jefe aun tiene dudas.

Lo miré con un profundo odio, al perro. Miré luego a Edward y vi que él ya sabia que era lo que el perro vino a defender, pues su cara se arruino en un mueca de dolor, la que cambio rápidamente por una sin expresión al notar mi mirada sombre él. Leí los pensamientos del perro pero de nuevo los estaba ocultando. Gruñí. ¿Por qué justo yo no podía saber que era lo que pasaba? ¿O quien estaba en peligro? ¿Qué era lo que le paso al herido?

—¿Vas a decir algo o nos vas a culpas por todo lo que queda de tu asquerosa vida? —recriminé.

El lobo me miro con odio y luego a mi familia, la cual, ya estaba relajada y no le tenían miedo al perro que se encontraba en frente.

_"Que es lo que le han hecho" ,_preguntó, algo mas calmado que antes. _"Quienes eran sus amiguitos que vinieron a atacarnos y mordieran a uno de nuestra manada ¿Por qué?" _,lo miré, aun sin comprender el sentido exacto de sus palabras, pero pensando en ella lo suficiente como para comprender algo.

—Nosotros no hemos sido, Embry, ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a morder a uno de los de ustedes —dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad mientras se adelantaba un paso a los lobos, protegiendo a Esme que estaba a su lado—, mi familia no ha roto el tratado en mucho tiempo, tampoco lo vamos a hacer al menos que ustedes digan lo contrario...

—¿A quien mordieron? —interrumpí. Luego me disculparía.

_"¿Y a ti que te importa?"_

—Solo quería ayudar, ya he tratado antes con animales a medio morder por vampiros, por lo que creo que esta ni seria la excepción —le miré fijamente, con un odio profundo.

El lobo se rindió. Gane la batalla.

_"Han mordido a Bella"_

Eso fue lo único que escuché en su mente, y luego, nada más que mi mente y yo estábamos en el mundo, al igual que los no latidos de mi corazón congelado y muerto en mi pecho. Mi mente se decía una y otra vez a si misma tratando de convencerse a si misma.

_No es cierto._

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, espero que por lo menos me dejen un reviews para ver si les gusto.<em>


	4. Tratado

Disclaimer_: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el restito es solo mío._

Canción_: Titanic_

_Summary: _"Sí, tienes razón, tú eres la que muere…" Replicó Jacob mirándome a los ojos. Su expresión no era la mejor "sin embargo, yo soy el que vive, lo que es más difícil" y luego desapareció dejándome sin palabras.__

* * *

><p><strong>Tratado<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

_Calor, fuego, ardor._

Solamente podía sentir eso. Escuchaba quien estaba a mi alrededor, los podía ver, y también hablar con ellos. Pero todo mi cuerpo me dolía, el veneno corra por mi sangre, aún faltaba para que llegara a mi corazón, peor para eso no quedaba mucho tiempo.

_Era mi fin. _

Hoy moriría sin poder hacer nada más que recostarme en mi cama y morir. Todos estaban preocupados, los de la manada —Embry sobre todo—, y mis padres. Bueno, esto es lo que me paso, no creo que me salve, en fin de cuentas el veneno para un lobo es letal.

Bueno, debo decir que mi vida fue un asco desde que me convertí en lobo, pero estoy feliz de poder haber matado muchos vampiros, aun que desearía haberle ganado a Quil en el numero de muertos. Creo que ya no lo podré alcanzar.

Y Sam, bueno, él siempre trato de que yo sea la Alfa, pero yo no quiero ser la Alfa, por que se supone que ese puesto se lo queda el macho, no la mujer. No me importa si por descendencia tenia que ser Alfa, la cosa es que yo no quería y punto. Y, ahora, me estaba muriendo, poco a poco, con mi cuerpo convulsionándose mientras el veneno viaja por mi cuerpo sin permiso…_ mortal._

Una mano fría me toco la cabeza delicadamente, casi ni siento el tacto, solo la temperatura.

Abrí como pude mis ojos y vi a dos vampiros en mi pieza, el macho de pelo rubio y otro macho de pelo negro, Jacob y Carlisle. El doctor me estaba tomando la temperatura con su mano, como si no fuera ya que él fuera frío y mi calor no lo matara ya de por si cuando era normal. Gruñí al contacto de su gélida mano y sus dedos en mi cabeza. El doctor aparto su mano y salio de la habitación. Eso era mejor, que se vayan, prefería morir antes de tener que agradecerle a un vampiro por haberme salvado la vida.

El otro vampiro se quedo a mi lado, lo miré con odio, al igual desde el primer día en que lo vi ¿Por qué tenia que ser él? Mi mirada de hostilidad no duro mucho ya que el dolor recorrió mi columna vertebral y cerré los ojos con fuerza para no gritar, apreté las sabanas con mis manos. Apreté mis dientes, haciéndolos sonar, lo que me dio otro escalofrió. Abrí los ojos y pude ver que el vampiro estaba más cerca de mí.

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, le dije:

—Aléjate… —mis dientes apretados apenas me dejaron pronunciar las palabras. Sin embargo el vampiro no me hizo caso, me tomo la mejilla. Su frío me hizo bien, ya que el calor y el dolor me estaba matando. Pero no cabecearía por un vampiro…_ Jamás. _

Gruñí en advertencia. No se alejó.

Imposible.

Alguien entró rápidamente, casi desesperado… y no era un vampiro, si no más bien alguien de la manada. eso era bueno. Embry.

—Aléjate de ella maldito chupasangre —gruño amenazadoramente. El vampiro a mi lado no se inmuto, era como si no supiera de donde venía la palabra _advertencia—,_ te lo estoy advirtiendo —Jacob lo miró por primera vez, quitando sus ojos dorados de los míos.

Su mirada a Embry era asesina.

—Ella esta enferma ¿Es que no lo ves? Esta ardiendo, por lo menos necesita algo de frío —rugió este apretando los dientes. No se si era mi imprimación hacia él, pero pude jurar que lo notaba preocupado—. Se va a morir ¿Acaso no te importa?

—Si me preocupa, más de lo que piensas, pero por lo que veo a ti también —contraatacó Embry.

Jacob hizo crujir los dientes.

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó más sin que lo pudiera evitar. Grite de dolor. Ambos dejaron sus peleas para ir a verme. Deteste ser el centro de atención, como siempre. Jacob llego primero a mi lado que Embry, pero desee que sea Embry quien llegara primero, no me quería ver involucrada con vampiros.

—Embry… —gemí, pues fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Jacob frunció el ceño, hasta que su ceja se oculto en la maraña de su pelo, miro a mi amigo licántropo quien tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfante en la cara. Gemí de nuevo de dolor. Embry tomo el brazo de Jacob y lo empujo lejos de mí. Jacob gruño que no lo tocara he iban a empezar a pelear cuando el otro vampiro entro y los separo. Les dijo que si ambos no se podían comportar era mejor que salieran, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos salio. Solo se quedaron cada uno en una punta de la esquina de mi pieza.

—Jacob, Embry —dijo el doctor vampiro chupasangre, llegando a buena hora, mirando a los dos y con la pena gravada en su rostro hermoso. Bien, sabia que los vampiros eran bonitos, pero detestaba aceptarlo— … No la puedo salvar, lo siento.

—¿Qué? —casi gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, luego, se siguieron mirando con odio.

—No le puedo sacar el veneno… —explicó en pocas palabras.

—Al menos que... —esa era la voz de Embry.

Jacob tenía cara alarmada.

—¿Estas seguro? —ambos habían dejado de pelear, lo que me calmó un poco. Ahora la cosa era de que joder estaban hablando estos dos. Al parecer el doctor colmillos tampoco captaba las indirecta de los dos personajes a mi lado.

—No, mejor no lo hagas —Embry se sincero.

—Pero será la única forma...

Ambos se alteraron, yo supe lo mal que la estaba pasando Embry, el me amaba, eso era un hecho, y, ahora no me tendría, pero era mejor para él antes de saber que estaba imprimada de un jodido vampiro chupasangre. Lo mire con dolor, era mi amigo, todos en la manada eran mis amigos. Los extrañaría, no me cabía la menor duda. Pero creo que morir era mejor, morir estaba bien. El dolor pasaría cuando estuviera muerta, y es más estaba pasando. El dolor pasaba. Eso quería decir que no me faltaba mucho.

Cerré mis ojos, en ese momentos sentí unos labios se granito en mi muñeca, donde me habían traspasado el veneno. Abrí los ojos y mire mi muñeca la cual estaba siendo alzada, por las manos pétreas de Jacob, quien, con cara de dolor, chupaba el veneno que se había introducido en mi sangre con desesperación. Embry no hizo nada, Carlisle solo le miraba y le indicaba que hacer. El veneno iba pasando, ya casi no sentía nada, y estaba sorprendida por que Jacob estaba tratando de salvarme. Lo mire, el me miraba a través de su mirada de dolor, dolor por que sabia que no podía parar de beber mi sangre, después de todo, era un vampiro. El veneno fue eliminado de mis venas, sin embargo Jacob siguió bebiendo y bebiendo de mi sangre, sus manos apretaron mis muñecas, quería parar, lo sentía.

—Jacob, ya le has sacado la sangre. Tienes que parar —dijo Carlisle a mi lado mirando a su hijo—, tienes que parar, la estas matando. Vamos, se que puedes. Solo tienes que soltarla.

Las manos se Jacob se aferraron a mis muñecas. Cerró sus ojos.

Sentí como la sangre se me escapaba del cuerpo, como, literalmente, me quedaba vacía. Jacob se aferraba a mi brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Abrió los ojos y pude ver que el dolor en sus ojos había cambiado a uno verdadero, a un dolor que le hacia daño de verdad. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Era mi fin, moriría por falta de sangre. Cerré mis ojos, preparada para morir.

_Jacob._

Escuché un singular sonido de una maquina que retumbaba en mis oídos como eco en una cueva. El olor a enfermo me azoto la nariz sin piedad y los rayos del sol de filtraron a través de mis pestañas haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe para dejar esa singular oscuridad que me había tragado. Estaba en un hospital. Gemí, no sentía dolor pero si molestias al saber que era lo que me había pasado.

No estaba en el cielo, simplemente… estaba _viva._

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó una voz femenina. Mire y vi que era mi madre, su pelo corto cubría un poco su triste cara, lo que fue bueno para mi, ya que no la quería ver sufriendo por mi jodida culpa—, Bella.

—Si, Mamá, estoy bien, gracias…

—No es a mi quien tienes que agradecer, si no que a él —dijo con suavidad y una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro suave.

Apuntó a una parte de la sala, dirigí mi vista a donde apuntaba su dedo. Era un sillón blanco, atrás de él una cortina entrecerrada donde entraba algo de sol, la cual no le llegaba a él, a Jacob, quien fingía dormir en el sillón, acostado. Y lo disimulaba muy bien para decir verdad. Suspire. Mi madre tenia razón, ese chico me había salvado la vida ya dos veces, no le puedo hacer contra a la imprimación, es imposible. Me lo quede mirando. Jacob era un vampiro, mi enemigo mortal, por la imprimación yo seria lo que él necesitara, esperaba que no fuera amor, por que eso seria tan imposible como pedir que me alejara de él.

Tenia que aceptar la imprimación.

La aceptaba.

—Se lo agradeceré… luego.

—Bien —ella beso mi frente con cariño, apenas un rocé de sus labios—. Tengo que ir a decirle a Charlie que despertaste, te dejare a solas con el chico… —me guiño un ojo. Me sonrojé violentamente mientras ella salía de la sala del hospital. Mire de nuevo en dirección a donde se encontraba Jacob supuestamente durmiendo.

Solo que esta vez no estaba durmiendo, si no que había bajado las cortinas y me miraba desde el sillón. La maquina que decía los latidos de mi corazón se acelero como loca al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mi cuerpo y mis ojos, en especial mis ojos.

Mi sonrojo seguía presente. Me sentía débil.

Jacob se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a sentarse en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama en la que me encontraba. Mi corazón latió más rápido, la maquina no dejaba de chillar, pero la dejaba de lado al igual que Jacob, quien tenia aun si ojos dorados puestos sobre los míos.

—Te iba a preguntar como estabas, pero no necesito una respuesta, se que no te sientes bien, y todo por que no pude dejar de beber tu sangre —gruño entre dientes.

Le sonreí, por primera vez desde que lo vi, eso pareció sorprenderlo.

—No importa, lo importante es que paraste, o si no estaría aquí. Le prometí a mi madre que te daría las gracias… Gracias. —dije.

Parecía aun más sorprendido. Me reí ante su expresión de desconcierto. Su ceja levantada hasta esconderse y su rostro que no lo ponía entre la felicidad y el horror. Era raro ser amigable con mi peor enemigo. No lo podía amar, no aun, o mejor nunca le amaría, la imprimación seria algo que me prometía guardar por toda mi vida. No le podía contar, ni a él ni a la manada. Mi vida era aun asco —lo repito—, y para varias ahora había aceptado mi imprimación hacia Jacob, quien, por su forma de ser vampiro, no podía saber, por que el amor entre una mujer lobo y un vampiro macho era imposible.

—Ehm… ¿De nada? —le salio como una pregunta—. Oye, Bella yo… —no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que la puerta se habrio con fuerza, entrando Embry quien parecia terriblemente preocupado.

Sonreí.

—Hey, Embry. ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté. Jacob se levanto de su silla y se alejo. Embry lo miro con odio y luego me miro con amor ¡Dios! Detesto que se haya enamorado de mi, pero nada le puedo hacer, solo que dejarlo ser mi amigo.

—No muy bien Bella ¿Sabias que este te mordió? —replicó con odio destilando como veneno en los colmillos de una serpiente por su voz. Miré a Jacob con cariño y también le sonreí, si, lo sabia. Jacob me había salvado la vida… de nuevo, ahora no podía despreciarlo.

Miré a Embry.

—Lo sé

—¿Y sabes que han roto el tratado?

_No, eso no lo sabía._

—¿Qué?

—Si, Bella, han mordido, te han mordido, y, aunque fuera para salvar tu vida el tratado ha sido roto —me miro, como tratando de ver algo en mi y se acercó a mi lado despacio, esta vez la maquina no se aceleró al marcar el latido de mi corazón, pero pude sentir como los latidos de mi corazón disminuir. No, no, no, no, no…— ,no podemos tener piedad de ellos —me acarició la mejilla.

Jacob gruño desde su lugar, se levanto del sillón.

—Te tienes que ir si ni quieres que te destrocé aquí mismo.

Jacob lo miró con odio, pero pude ver que me miro por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Solo vine a despedirme, si no fuera mucho —dijo—, pero ahora me tengo que ir.

Se puso una chaqueta de cuero negra que estaba en el sillón y se cubrió lo que su polera no cubría, luego unos gafas negras y por ultimo el gorro de la chaqueta, yo solamente lo miraba… no pude aguantar más, cuando iba a salir me levante de la cama, y como yo estaba frágil casi me caigo… de no ser por Embry que me sostuvo antes de caerme. Para mi mala suerte quedamos terriblemente cerca, lo pude ver sorprenderse, y, luego, lo tenía besándome.

Al dejar de besarnos miré por la puerta y note que Jacob se había ido. No pude quitar mi vista del pedazo de madera por donde desapareció.

Jacob Cullen iba a dejar de ser alguien en mi vida, ahora que no estaba… esperaba no morir por aquello.

**Jacob pov**

Bien, tenía que pagar el precio por casi matar a Bella, y lo acepto, casi no me detengo y la mato de no ser por que algo fuerte me hizo soltarme de su brazo como si me hubiera descargado con una corriente. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que probaba sangre humana, y la suya era tan deliciosa, aun que se supone que la sangre de lobo es un asco. Por lo menos sabía que iba a ser feliz con ese tal Embry.

Porque lo acepto, tengo un sentimiento que ha ido creciendo en muy pocos días, y más en las cuatro semanas que estuvo inconciente. Yo no quería amar a una mujer lobo. No podía, no era adecuado.

Por lo menos ellos se besaban cuando salí. Lo que me molesto tanto como me hirió, pero por lo menos no estaría muerta, no otra vez…. Llegue a mi casa, donde todos estaban empacando. Alice lo sabia todo, todos sabían lo que me pasaba, no era nada bonito. Yo de nuevo no volvía a sonreír.

—Jake —dijo Alice acercándose sigilosamente. No le hice casi, pase de largo, derechito a mi habitación.

Entré.

Estaba vacía, al igual como me sentía yo. No podía soportarlo. Me alegaría de ella, por que eso es lo que tenia que hacer, alejarme y no volver. Aun que de vez en cuando le podía echar una mirada a su nueva vida.

Había pasado años vivo, nunca sentí algo por alguna mujer que haya visto a conocido luego me la encuentro a ella que es una mujer lobo y pasa. La vida no esta conmigo, si es que a esto le puedo llamar vida.

Era hora de decirle adiós a mi vida.

* * *

><p>Meses, meses que parecen años y minutos que parecen horas, verdad nada de eso me importaba. Ella ya no estaba conmigo o entre todos los humano de esta tierra, viva, ella ya no estaba en este mundo, ella estaba muerta. Aún no me cabía en la cabeza que se hubiera suicidado y no encontraba las razones del porque. Cuando llame a su casa, y pregunté por Charlie, cuando me respondieron que estaba en un funeral… no lo pude aguantar.<p>

El dolor era mucho.

Alice no me había dicho y simplemente se había ido a Forks, sin saber al parecer que no encontraría a Bella, Rosalie me tuvo que contar todo cuando le forcé a responderme, y, ahora ya no puedo más, era doloroso seguir con vida. Mi corazón no tiene motivos para morir por la razón de que no esta latiendo como debe. Justo ahora estoy en frente de la guardia de los Vulturi.

—Tus poderes son grandiosos. Eres todos en uno. No podemos matarte, pero si quieres, puedes ser uno de los nuestros, solo si es que lo deseas —me ofreció Aro con gentileza. Negué con la cabeza.

—No gracias.

Tenia que planificar algo para morir.

Y rápido.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen reviews.<em>

_No le encuentro gracia al Fic, y creo que ustedes tampoco, yo digo, por la falta de palabras en los review._

_¡Viaje bueno a todos!_


	5. Alba Precipitada

Disclaimer_: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el restito es solo mío._

Canción_: La fuerza del corazón —Alejandro Sanz_

Summary_: _"Sí, tienes razón, tú eres la que muere…" Replicó Jacob mirándome a los ojos. Su expresión no era la mejor "sin embargo, yo soy el que vive, lo que es más difícil" y luego desapareció dejándome sin palabras.__

* * *

><p><strong>Alba Precipitada<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

Nada había sido lo mismo desde que él se fue, nada había sido lo mismo para mi, estaba rota por dentro, esperando que algún día mi Romeo volviera, aun que no me amara, que por lo menos me dejara ser su amiga, o, su mejor amiga, simplemente le quería tener cerca. La imprimación me torturaba desde el día en que se fue, y lo quiero de regreso.

Aun nadie sabe de mi imprimación.

Y, ahora, después de que casi se me va quitan la vida en una lucha contra la vampira pelirroja que me quiere matar. Vuelvo a mi casa en los brazos de Embry, él ha sido mi consuelo desde que él se fue, desde que dejo mi vida. Embry no sabe el por que estoy deprimida, pero sabe que algo me pasa.

—Gracias, Embry —dije mientras me dejaba parada en la entrada de mi casa.

Capte un olor raro pero decidí no mencionarlo, era cierto que hace tiempo que no me transformaba ya que… ellos se habían ido, pero aun seguía teniendo la sangre de mujer lobo en mi sangre, bueno, no literalmente, simplemente que no me olvidaría de cuando andaba en cuatro patas, y, como es obvio, la temperatura de mi cuerpo era baja y mis sentidos finos se estaban debilitando, por lo menos era algo que dejaría atrás, todo lo que fui, trataría de dejarlo atrás junto con él.

Embry simplemente me sonrió y, sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y se largo a paso rápido al bosque frente a mi casa, perdiéndose de la oscuridad de la noche.

Embry no había dejado de transformarse, los demás chicos tampoco, yo era la única, y lo hice para que ellos no leyeran mis pensamientos, para que no supieran mi cruda realidad. Estaba sola en esto.

Sola, la compañía de mi madre y mi padre no funcionaban para mejorar del todo, no me ayudaban con mis problemas porque simplemente nadie podía ayudarme, estaba perdida.

Lo peor de todo eran las pesadillas, unas en las que estaba él, mirándome, de lejos, repeliéndome, sin acercarse, y, cuando yo trataba de acércame a tocarlo, se alejaba, pero siempre estaba lejos, nunca lo lograba tocar. Esos ojos dorados que me miraban, su cabello negro moviéndose levemente por el torrencial viento y la sonrisa amarga en su cara. Y, al despertar, todo era tan lívido en mis memorias como en el sueño.

Mire el marco de la puerta blanca de mi casa…pero el olor casi imperceptible para mi nariz venia de adentro, lo que podía decirse que habían vampiros cerca… al principio no me importa, si Victoria venia a matarme después de su gran fracaso, me vale, porque ahora no tenia lobos que me protegieran, pero en fin de cuentas, cuando salte por el acantilado fue un acto muy estúpido.

Por otro lado, este olor no era de un vampiro que chupaba sangre humana, si no de uno que chupaba sangre de animal, como los Cullen… ¿y si él estaba aquí? ¿y si por fin ahora, después de tanto, ha vuelto, por mi? ¿y si también me amaba?... muchas eran las preguntas en mi cabeza, pero tampoco tenía que ilusionarme.

Abrí la puerta, mis padres esa noche no estaban, por que habían salido a una cena juntos, así que tenía la casa para mi sola, o eso creía. Apenas prendí la luz, dos personas estaban en frente mío, mirándome con los brazos cruzados y caras de sorprendidos, unas personas no tan literalmente personas, con los ojos dorados y la piel de la cara pálida como la de un muerto. Estaban quietos, como piedras, mirándome, sus caras sorprendidas como si no les cupiera en la cabeza que estaba en ese lugar. Pero en fin de cuentas era mi casa, y era yo la que tenía que estar sorprendida… pero no lo estaba. Era una chica y un chico, la mujer era pequeña, con el cabello terminado en punta, el otro estaba dotado de músculos y una expresión algo infantil. Ningunos de ellos era él.

No los conocía a los dos, pero la más pequeña, se abalanzó a mí en un abrazo súper firme que me sorprendió.

Yo, aun que no la conocía, la abrace de vuelta, como si fueranos amigas de toda la vida, y, no me quise deshacer de ese abrazo. Necesitaba de ese cariño, necesitaba sentirme querida. Y en ese momento me desahogue, llore, llore por el tiempo que había pasado sufriendo, amando en secreto, por todo lo que me pasaba solamente a mí.

Cuando termine de llorar, la pequeña me soltó… ahora recuerdo su nombre… es Alice, y el de al lado es Emmett, quien ahora me miraba con una sonrisa, espere ver colmillos, pero simplemente vi dientes, lo que me resulto ultramente extraño.

Él también me abrazo como si me conociera.

—Esta viva… —murmuró, lo que fue raro, ya que en ningún momento me había muerto o algo por el estilo…—, Alice, está viva —me soltó y miro a Alice quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Ahora podrás estar tranquila.

Alice le frunció el seño.

—Como su tú no te hubiera preocupado, jure por un momento cuando veníamos para acá que te daría un infarto de no ser porque estás muerto —ella le respondió cruzándose de brazos. Emmett respondió con una sonora carcajada.

Yo, sorprendida, pregunte:

—¿Se preocuparon por mi?

Ambos me miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Me sonroje, no me gustaba que más de una persona me mirara a la vez, era vergonzoso, además, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de él y eso me lastimaba en lo fondo de mi alma. Pero algo era diferente, los ojos de él eran más dorados, como el oro. Les sonreí tímidamente, todo mi odio hacia los fríos vegetarianos se había esfumado.

Alice dio un salto de bailarina hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Claro, aunque nos odiaras cuando llegamos, nuestro padre te curo y mi hermano te saco sangre nuestra de tus venas aun que para él detenerse era casi imposible, pero sin embargo lo hizo. Así que, aun que no quieras, te conocemos y nos preocupamos por ti…

Mi corazón latió como caballo de carreras en mi pecho. Un nudo en la garganta por un momento me impidió respirar bien y las manos me temblaban un poco, no por ser una mujer lobo, si no por la impresión del momento. En un momento me di cuenta que tenia la boca abierta, por la que la cerré.

— ¿Él está bien…? —pregunté, ambos me miraron sin comprender— Quiero decir ¿Jacob, el está bien? No lo he visto desde que se fueron porque él me mordió, y no le he podido agradecérselo… —decir su nombre me quemo los labios y me estrecho la garganta. Sentí las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, pero sin embargo no lloré.

—No lo hemos visto —respondió Alice mirándome —desapareció hace seis meses, sin decir nada, solo se fue, de vez en cuando nos llama para preguntarnos si estamos bien, pero nada más que eso… —se cayó por unos segundos mirando el suelo de madera y frio de mi casa— Edward ha tratado de hacerle entender que debe volver, pero siempre le corta antes de que pueda decir algo…

Me dirigí a mi sillón, en mi sala, sabía que ellos me seguirían, pues quería hablar conmigo y yo con ellos. Me senté y Alice a mi lado, pero Emmett se mantuvo parado bajo el marco de la puerta de madera. Mire a Alice, quien esperaba que yo hablara primero por su expresión paciente. Suspiré.

— ¿Por qué han venido?

— Te deje de ver en mis visiones

— ¿Qué? – Eso si que no lo había comprendido.

— Yo tengo visiones del futuro, y te vigilaba cuando desapareciste, ibas a ser atacada por una vampira y me asusté, pero luego desapareciste y me asuste aún más, les dije a todos que tenia que salir, pero primero les tuve que decir el porque, por lo que Emmett vino conmigo – Me explico mientras miraba a Emmett con una cara herida que duro solo unos segundos. Me volvió a mirar. —No se si pudiera guardarle el secreto a mi hermano de que estas muerta, no le hubiera gustado para nada.

—¿De quien hablan?

—¿De quien más seria? —respondió Emmett saliendo bajo el marco de la puerta y sentándose en otro sillón que estaba al lado de que nosotras estábamos sentadas. Ahora lo mire a él —, De Jacob, mi hermanito ha estado enamorado de una mujer lobo desde que llegamos… —miró hacia mi cocina, y, por ultimo, su nariz se arrugo un poquito— ¡Ahg! Huele a perro.

Ambos se levantaron, alertados. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió de golpe dando un gran estrepito que resonó por toda la casa, y, luego, tenia a Embry a mi lado protegiéndome de Alice y Emmett. Embry estaba en posición defensiva, mostrando los dientes a ellos y ellos lo miraban sin moverse, seguidos como unas estatuas. El miedo fue todo lo que sentí.

—¡Embry, no! —mi voz sonó débil, a punto de romperse. Embry me miro, sin poder creérselo—. Ellos han venido a verme y no han roto ninguna regla, están en lugar neutro, donde el tratado no llega… —lo tomé por el brazo, ahora con las lágrimas en mis ojos—, por favor, ellos no me quieren hacer ningún daño.

Sus ojos pasaron de la calidez, a unos fríos, unos ojos que me mostraban traicionados. Saque mi mano de su hombro y me acerque a Alice, quien seguía mirando a Embry sin quitar la vista de él.

El miedo todavía estaba acumulándose en mi pecho como veneno de una serpiente. Sentí un acido en mi garganta al ver su mirada acusadora. Deje de mirarlo, la culpa me apretujaba con fuerza el corazón en esos momentos difíciles. No quería hacerle daño a Embry, pero los Cullen estaban en mi casa y era la única forma de encontrarlo a él.

Embry, sin decir ni una palabra, sin voltear a verme, salio de la casa.

Mire a Alice, con una terrible presión en el pecho por la ida de Embry, yo le quería, era mi mejor amigo y ahora todo se estaba estropeando simplemente por que yo quería ver a un par de vampiros que apenas conozco, pero, sin embargo, no quería que se fueran por que mantenían mi corazón firme.

—Alice —bramó Emmett, me salí de mis ensimismamientos para ver a los dos vampiros que estaban en frente mío. Mire a la pequeña Alice, quien tenía su mirada perdida, era como si estuviera viendo a través de mí. Era una expresión vana de sentimientos, que, de pronto… paso al terror.

Ella volvió a la realidad y se llevo ambas manos al rostro con expresión de horror.

—Jacob, no, el no… Emmett, él esta aquí —al escuchar esas palabras, mi corazón empezó a aletear rápidamente en mi pecho… él… aquí… Jacob estaba aquí, en Forks. Mi felicidad no duro mucho—, él quiere morir… —me miró a mi dándose cuenta de mi cara de dolor—, Bella, quiere morir, por que Rosalie le dijo que moriste.

Así que él se sentía culpable y no quería que muriera por mi culpa y menos aún cuando me dolería mucho perderlo. Sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban en el borde de mis ojos, y gritaban por salir, me escocían los ojos.

El dolor en mi pecho aumentó y mis rodillas empezaron a flaquearme. Sentía como las ganas de morir se avecinaban en mi corazón.

—Alice… tengo que verlo ¿Dónde esta? —pregunté sintiéndome angustiada hasta un punto extremo en el que respirar era difícil—, ¿Dónde esta? Alice, no puede morir, no tiene por que morir.

Emmett sacudió a Alice levemente.

—¿Dónde lo viste?

Ella le miro, como si nada se pudiera hacer.

—Esta en la línea divisora, quiere ver a los lobos, quiere que le maten —dijo ella y volvió a mirar la nada, con una cara inexpresiva. Supe que ella trataba de ver el futuro de Jacob—. No lo veo, no esta, ha desaparecido, su futuro ha desaparecido. Va a morir.

No pude más, no podía quedarme en ese lugar, no mientras ella ve su futuro, no mientras él estuviera en peligro. No podía quedarme quieta en ese lugar y pensar que el amor de mi vida murió en mano de uno de los míos. De un hombre lobo. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla sin que lo pudiera evitar. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

—¿Cuánto falta para esto? —preguntó Emmett sacudiéndola de nuevo. Ella le miro con el ceño fruncido, y, supe, que si no fuera por que no podían llorar, ella estaría derramando lágrimas en este instante—, Alice, responde ¿Cuándo? Si será pronto no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ella me miró, como si fuera yo la que había formulado la pregunta, pero yo no podía preguntar la hora, por que no quería escuchar la respuesta. ¿Cómo era posible haber sufrido por meses con su ausencia y saber que le podía perder, pero esta vez para siempre? No, no soportaría más, ya estar sin él por meses me vasto para matar una gran parte de mí y no quería que muriera lo demás.

—En cinco minutos estará ahí, tenemos que irnos rápido. No nos queda mucho tiempo —Alice empezó a caminar de un lado para otro mirando el piso mientras hablaba—, Bella, tienes que ir con nosotros, tú eres la única a la que los lobos le harán caso… por favor.

Y así fue, tonos salimos de la casa.

Emmett me tomo en sus brazos fuertes y nos dirigió a la línea divisora, la cual era extensa, y tuvimos que buscar por donde estaría Jacob para darse a los lobos, y le vimos, estaba a solo unos pasos de cruzarla. Si la cruzaba no solo alertaría a los lobos, si no que también su piel brillaría bajo la luz del colosal sol en el cielo.

Me baje de los brazos de Emmett al momento de estar cerca por que les pedí que mantuvieran una distancia prudente de la línea divisora. Ellos se quedaron donde los deje mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a donde estaba Jacob, a solo medio paso de la línea… era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, solo el y yo nos movíamos, pero… fue demasiado tarde, el toco la línea y la cruzo sin mucho problema… su cuerpo brillo bajo la luz del sol que supuse que debió alertar a toda la Push… choque contra su cuerpo duro en cuanto llegue.

Él tenía los ojos completamente cerrados.

—Oye, sale de aquí. Te mataran. Sale, vamos, Jacob, por favor sale de aquí —mi cuerpo presionaba contra el suyo. Mi fuerza era menos que la suya, notablemente, por lo que no le moví ni un centímetro de su lugar. Lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro—, por favor.

—Bella… —susurro mi nombre como si fuera una bendición —oh Bella, estas aquí… ¿Estoy muerto? —preguntó de pronto.

—No, no lo estas, ahora sale, no tardaran en llegar. Por favor. No quiero que les maten. Alice y Emmett, están aquí, ten consideración Jacob, ellos pueden sufrir las consecuencias —estaba alterada, sentía como mi corazón aceleraba el pulso en mi sangre. Lo empuje de nuevo.

Jacob sonrió, mostrando una fila de dientes blancos

—Esto es el cielo, no lo creía posible. Bella…—sus manos recorrían mi rostro lentamente, como si no fuera posible creer que estaba en esos momentos a su lado, mi cuerpo contra su cuerpo—, estas aquí. Lo siento tanto.

Lo empuje de nuevo con mis manos. _Imposible._

Mire a la distancia a Alice y Emmett que parecían que no aguantarían más y vendrían corriendo a donde yo estaba con Jacob solamente para sacarlo del lugar.

—Vamos, Jacob. Siente, estoy viva —tomé su mano y la puse donde estaba mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, sin darme un respiro—. Mi corazón late, y lo hace bien. Vamos, sal de la reserva. ¡Ahora! —mis lágrimas me mojaban la cara. Tome su mano y la puse en mi mejilla, el frío contacto directo de su piel nuevamente contra mi piel me hizo dar un respingo—, siente… estoy viva, y tú no permitirás que la manada te mate… salte ahora, por favor. Abre los ojos y mirarme, date cuenta que estoy aquí.

Hizo lo que le dije… abrió los ojos lentamente, los cuales se encontraron con los míos en el primer instante.

—Bella… —susurró como si lo que vieran sus ojos no fuera verdad. Que se estaba engañando a si mismo.

—JACOB SALE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO —grité. Lo empuje bien fuerte, con mi fuerza de mujer lobo y este se tambaleo un poco para atrás—. JACOB, ESUCHAME, NO ESTOY MUERTA. SALE.

Él me miro y de nuevo apegué mi cuerpo al suyo… solo un pasó más y estaría afuera, aún quedaba tiempo para sacarlo, para que ellos supieran que nada pasaba. Si la manada estaba en camino para donde nos encontrábamos de seguro le mataban sin importarle que yo le estuviera empujando para que salga de la línea divisora… lo empuje por el pecho.

Y, en ese instante, me abrazo. No lo pude evitar, le abrace de vuelta. Lo amaba, no era simplemente la imprimación, era amor de verdad, sincero. No entendía como podía amarlo, si de principio le odie, o puede que use el odio para ocultar mis sentimientos… no lo sabía, solo disfrutar de sus brazos duros y fríos rodeándome.

Por ultimo, algo con lo que últimamente había estado soñando, y esperando.

Sus labios fríos como el hielo se unieron a los míos en un pasional y desesperado beso.

* * *

><p><em>Ya se, el capitulo es muy corto y blablabla no se que más, pero es lo que se me ocurrió simplemente hoy, sin pensar todo salio de mi cabeza y se fue a mi dedos que escribieron sin parar todo el día, deseando terminar el mismo día en el que han empezado.<em>

_Ya se que no es un buen capitulo, pero es lo mejor que he podido escribir._

_Y espero que ustedes me den sus opiniones ya que últimamente solo recibo puros favoritos y ningún review, así que si no fuera mucho, díganme que les pareció._

_¡Viaje bueno a todos!_


End file.
